Brian and Vinny: Twisted Tuesday
by LDEJRuff
Summary: In this parody to the Disney film Freaky Friday, and sequel to Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure, our two dogs are finding out what it feels like to be like each other...
1. Chapter 1

_Brian and Vinny: Twisted Tuesday_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - The Wish

* * *

Our story begins at the Griffin household at night. Peter had just gotten home from the Drunken Clam with Glenn Quagmire and Joe Swanson. Lois had just put Stewie to bed. Meg and Chris have already done their homework for the day, and have already gone to bed. As for Brian and Vinny, they were video chatting with the former's cousin, Jasper, and New Brian.

"Hey, Jasper," Brian greeted. "Hey, New Brian. I see you're wearing the collar I gave you for Christmas."

The gray Border Collie was, indeed, wearing a collar, which looked like the one Vinny wore, except _his_ was green instead of black.

"Thanks, Brian," he replied. "How'd you guess that green was my favorite color?"

"Just luck, I guess," Brian shrugged.

"Anyway," Vinny began, "it's good to meet the both of you. I didn't know that Brian had a cousin until tonight."

"Well, it's good to meet you, too, Vinny," replied Jasper. "I just wish it was in person."

"Me, too," Vinny hoped. "But I guess online video chat is better."

"So, N.B.," Brian began, "how are you enjoying LA?"

"It's good, Brian," answered New Brian. "Jasper helped me take a picture of myself as if I'm holding the Hollywood sign, just like your ex's late husband, Derek. Wanna see?"

With that, New Brian brought out his cell phone and showed Brian a picture of himself, pre-Christmas when he wore his red bandana, positioning his arms as if he was holding the Hollywood sign.

Brian laughed. "Oh, my God, New Brian," he said, trying to control himself. "Jillian would love this."

"Yeah," New Brian said, putting away his phone. "Sorry I didn't meet Derek. He would have loved it, too."

"Anyway, listen," Jasper began. "New Brian and I are planning on visiting Quahog for the weekend. It would be the perfect opportunity for us to meet Vinny face to face."

"Oh," Vinny began, smiling, "that is wonderful, Jasper. Is Ricardo comin' with ya'?"

"Nah," Jasper replied. "He said he's going to the Philippines for the weekend to visit his parents. New Brian and I are wishing him luck."

"Well," Brian began, "I wish the both of you a safe flight here."

"Thanks, Brian," New Brian said.

"Yeah, thanks," Jasper added. "See you both on Friday."

As both Brian and Vinny put away their laptops, Vinny was the first to respond.

"Y'know, B," he said, "it's good to know you have a cousin who's also a white lab, and a friend who's a border collie. The friends at my old block are okay, too. Maybe someday, you'll meet another friend of mine, Georgette."

"Yeah," Brian said, wagging his tail. "Maybe I should."

"Well," Vinny began, "I think it's time both of us turned in for the night. See you in the morning, B-rye."

"B-rye?" Brian repeated in thought. "Nobody but Stewie's ever called me that before." He then said aloud, "Good night, Vinny."

And with that, both dogs went to bed in different rooms: Brian in Peter and Lois' bedroom, and Vinny in Stewie's.

* * *

The following morning, after breakfast, while Stewie was watching a rerun of _Jolly Farm Revue_, he heard Brian shout out "Oh!", and kept doing it for every two-thirds of a second. Stewie went into the kitchen and called to Brian.

"Brian?" he called. "What are you doing?"

Brian finally stopped Oh-ing and said, "I just realized in surprise that my computer has been infected by a virus, and I'm Oh-ing this out in surprise until I calm down, just like Vinny at times when _he's_ surprised."

**Cutaway:** We see Vinny coming into the living room, about to talk to Peter and Lois on the couch.

"I just found out that some doof named Carter Pewterschmidt is about to foreclose that day care center Stewie goes to," Vinny said to them.

"Oh, my God," Lois said.

Vinny continued, "I'm having a few dogs at the alley form a conversation on finding out who this Carter Pewterschmidt is."

"He's my father," Lois informed him.

"Oh!" Vinny shouted in surprise. "This is the twist I did not expect. Oh! Excuse me, I'm just gonna have to Oh this out until I'm not surprised anymore."

With that, he walked out of the living room and kept going "Oh!" every two-thirds of a second until he calms down.

Back to the kitchen.

"Chill, Brian," Stewie said. "It's no big deal. All you have to do is back up your files and then factory reset the thing, then reinstall your programs."

"Will that remove the virus?" Brian asked.

"Of course," Stewie informed. "And number two, you don't have to act like Vinny. Let Vinny himself do it _for_ you."

With that, Stewie walked back to the living room, leaving Brian to back up his files.

* * *

Later that day, Vinny was in Stewie's bedroom typing on his laptop. Stewie took notice.

"Hey, Vinny," he said, walking into the bedroom. "What are you typing?"

"Hey, Stews," Vinny replied. "I'm just writing a self-help book, just like Brian did when he wrote _Wish It, Want It, Do It_. I'm callin' it _Like It, Love It, Own It_. For example, have you ever decided to like something and then have the heart to love it? If you do, you should own that something."

"Sounds to me you're acting more like Brian and less like yourself," Stewie said.

"Whaddaya mean, Stewie?" Vinny asked.

Stewie answered, "You need to act more like yourself and let Brian act like _him_self."

With that, Stewie exited his bedroom while Brian walked into it. Vinny noticed him come in.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Vinny asked. "Why is it that Stewie wants me to act like myself and not like you?"

"He said that to me, too, Vinny," Brian replied. "I was so surprised at my laptop getting a virus, I decided to Oh this out."

"I agree with Stewie, Brian," Vinny began, "you need to stop actin' like me. I wanted to write a book just like you."

Brian looked at the screen on Vinny's laptop.

"_Like It, Love It, Own It_, huh?" he said. "Sounds a bit like the title of _my_ book. I agree with Stewie on what he said about you."

"Gee, Brian," Vinny said, shrugging. "I sure wish I could switch places with you just for a day."

"Yeah, me too," Brian replied.

Upon overhearing this, Stewie went back inside his bedroom and pulled the baseball bat that opened his secret lab.

"I think I can make your wishes come true," he said.

"You can?" the dogs asked.

"Of course, I can," answered Stewie. "I have an invention in my lab that can switch your minds."

"You do?" Vinny asked.

"I didn't know that," Brian added.

"Well," Stewie began, holding a ball about half his size, "now you do. Go ahead, hold the ball."

With that, Stewie handed Brian said ball.

"So, you want us to play ball or something?" he asked before a flash of light emitted from the ball.

"Well," Stewie began, "how does it feel?"

"Pretty weird, actually," Vinny said in Brian's voice.

"Yes," Brian agreed in Vinny's voice. "Anyway, why'd you hand us the..."

Both dogs gasped in shock and surprise at the sight and sound of what they just saw and heard.

"Oh, my God!" Vinny shouted in Brian's voice, still. "Vinny, you're me!"

"And _you're_ me!" Brian shouted in Vinny's voice, still.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" both dogs kept shouting in surprise before they eventually calmed down.

"I think we can do without the Ohs, boys," Stewie said. "It's getting pretty annoying."


	2. Chapter 2

_Brian and Vinny: Twisted Tuesday_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - A Walk in Each Other's Collars

* * *

**Author's note:** Until further notice, while Brian is in Vinny's body and Vinny is in Brian's, I'll still have them written as Brian and Vinny, respectively.

* * *

Brian and Vinny stood in shock and surprise. They have just switched bodies, thanks to Stewie's invention.

"Stewie, what the hell!" Brian said. "I wished to switch places with Vinny, but not like _this_!"

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "I didn't expect something like _this_ to happen."

"Hey," Stewie shrugged, "it's what you two wanted. Just for one day, you two will experience what it's like to live as each other. It's pretty much like taking a walk in each other's shoes, or, in this instance, a walk in each other's collars."

The two dogs looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want this to work, Stewie?" asked Brian.

"Yeah," Vinny added. "You want us to experience what it's like to live in each other's bodies?"

"Of course," Stewie answered. "You two will have some time doing what the other would like to do. For example, Vinny, you'll learn to like the taste of a dry martini."

"Well," Vinny shrugged, "I guess that makes sense. I mean, it's what Brian usually gets at the bar. Does that also mean Brian would have a disaronno, too?"

"Maybe, Vinny," Brian shrugged. "Of course, what would Jerome say if he heard my voice inside of your body?"

**Cutaway:** We see Jerome inside the bar, surprised.

"Whoa," he said. "That's freaky."

Back to the bedroom.

"Don't worry, boys," Stewie assured. "All you have to do is imitate your voices to sound like the other. Brian does an excellent job as my father."

With that, Brian giggled using his best impression as Peter. "I think my Peter is getting better," he said.

"And how am I supposed to sound like Brian?" asked Vinny. "Do I have to use a baritone voice or some'n?"

"I dunno," Stewie shrugged. "But all I can say is, give it your best shot."

Again, Brian and Vinny looked at each other.

"I guess," Brian began in his normal voice with a chuckle, "it can't be _that_ bad."

"Not at all," Vinny agreed. "This experience will be so much better, like the time I gave Borf a taste of his own medicine in _Space Ace_."

**Cutaway:** We see Vinny on the living room couch, in his own body then, holding his tablet and making a cute face.

"Oh, how cute," he said in awe. "No more tryin' to turn everyone into babies for _you_, Borf."

* * *

Later that day, Brian drove Vinny to the Drunken Clam.

"Okay, Vinny," Brian began, "or should I say 'Brian'? All you have to do is make like I have laryngitis, and write what you want to say on that white board I gave you."

"And you, Brian?" Vinny began back. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

Brian answered, "I'll give my best Peter impression. That way, people will think I'm you."

Pause, after which, Vinny responded with "Okay, Brian. Or should I say 'Vinny'?"

With that, the dogs exited the car and went inside the Clam. They sat at a table. Jerome greeted the dogs.

"Hey, how are you dogs doin'?" he asked. "Let me guess. You want a dry martini, right, Brian?

Vinny nodded.

"Okay," Jerome continued. "And what can I get _you_, Vinny?"

Brian used his Peter impression and responded, "I'll have an amaretto disaronno, please."

"Comin' right up," Jerome replied before leaving to get their drinks.

"Okay, Brian," Brian thought to himself. "Be polite. Don't let anyone know about the body switch."

"Okay, Vinny," Vinny thought to himself. "Just write what you want to say and try not to reveal my voice in Brian's body."

Jerome returned with the dogs' drinks.

"Here you are, boys," he said. "These drinks are on me."

With that, he returned to the bar.

The dogs raised their glasses and began to drink. Vinny placed the olive on the table before he drank the martini.

"Hey," Vinny thought, lowering the glass. "This dry martini ain't bad. Jerome prepared it just fine."

Brian lowered his glass after drinking the first quarter of the disaronno.

"Wow," Brian thought. "This is the first time I've had a disaronno, and I like it as much as I do a dry martini. My compliments to Jerome."

"Y'know," Vinny thought, "I think I'm beginning to enjoy bein' Brian for a day."

"Y'know," Brian thought, "I think I'll enjoy being Vinny for a day."

* * *

The two dogs then walked all the way to an alley in Quahog.

"That was a fine martini, Brian," said Vinny. "I can hardly remember the last time I tried some'n different."

"Well, that disaronno was good, too, Vinny," Brian said. "Anyway, why are we at the alley?"

"Since you're a pussyhound now," Vinny answered, "you need to chat with a group of cats."

"Cats?" Brian repeated.

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "These guys are great for singing on fences, catchin' mice and birds, and all that other stuff."

"Hey there, Vinny," a female Calico said in an African-American accent walking to Brian, who thought he was Vinny. "How ya' doin'?"

"Okay, Brian," Brian thought to himself. "Think Peter." He then said aloud in his Peter impression, "I'm doin' fine, uh..."

"Callina," the Calico finished. "Are you doing okay, Vin? You act as if you don't remember me. Anyway, who's your white dog friend?"

"Callina," Brian said, "this is my friend, Brian. He bought me for Christmas and gave me a family to live with."

"Oh, you have a family now?" Callina asked. "That's rad. Y'know, it's been sad since Leo passed. It hit us cats pretty hard. But we can manage, can't we?"

"Yeah," Brian chuckled. "I think we can." He then whispered into Vinny's ear in his normal voice, "I need your help knowing who the rest of this cat gang is."

Vinny got his white board and wrote the names of the cats in the group. They consisted of a Russian gray female cat named Svetlana, a male Turkish Angora named Antonio, and a male black cat with a white spot on his neck named Thames.

"Hey there, Vinny, old chum," Thames greeted with a British accent. "Nice to see you have met a canine who lives in a family."

"Sí, mi amigo," Antonio said in a Spanish accent. "You should introduce him to us."

"Uh, Brian's a little shy," Brian said, resuming his Peter impression. "He's not used to a cat group yet." Brian then thought to himself in his normal voice, "This experience is even more intense than a mouse fighting a snake."

**Cutaway:** A female mouse lands a few kicks and punches to a snake in the savanna desert.

"Aww, yeah!" the mouse said. "You got yo' ass kicked by a little mouse, you slitherin' serpent. Guess that means dinner's cancelled fo' _you_!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Brian and Vinny: Twisted Tuesday_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Home Movies and the Switchback

* * *

Later that night, Vinny brought Brian over to Leo's apartment for some reason. The two dogs were still in each other's bodies.

"Your old apartment?" Brian wondered. "What'd you bring me _here_ for?"

Vinny answered, "Just thought I'd bring something back from here. You know, just some home movies of me when I was just a puppy."

"You're kidding," Brian replied, surprised. "I, too, have some home movies of me as a puppy."

"Really?" Vinny said, ecstatic, wagging his tail. "That's great! After I show you _my_ home movies, you can show me _yours_. It would give us time to know one another a little more."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "This will be so much better than Peter showing us _his_ boring home movies."

**Cutaway:** The entire Griffin family is in the living room, with the two dogs wearing bored expressions on their faces, and the lights were off while a film projector was showing something.

"Okay," Peter began, "so here I am goofing off before our vacation to the Grand Canyon. You'll get to learn a lot from this experience, Vinny."

This, too, was when the two dogs were in their bodies then.

"Yeah," Vinny chuckled, sarcastically. "I think I already do."

"Believe me, Vinny," Brian said. "So do I."

* * *

Back in the Griffin house, the two dogs sat on the living room couch silently. They were watching home movies of themselves as puppies. Vinny showed his, first, while Brian showed his own, second. During the times, they shed tears of joy upon learning of what they did then.

When Vinny showed Brian his home movies, the latter thought, "Wow, Vinny. This has been a good time for you then. I'm glad I got to see who Leo looked like then. You had a good owner. Thanks for showing me, Vinny."

Then, when Brian showed Vinny his home movies, the latter thought, "Awww, that's sweet. I especially enjoyed that Christmas memory. I just wish you could have spent it with the Griffins when you were a puppy. Thanks for showing me, Brian."

"Awww, that's sweet," Peter's voice said, getting the dogs' attention. "Our Brian, showing Vinny some home movies of himself when he was just a puppy. How very thoughtful."

The two dogs didn't talk, but rather wrote something on the white board they kept. Brian's message was first.

"Well, Peter," Peter read, "we just thought we'd get to know one another a little more."

Vinny was the next to write a message.

"Yeah," Peter continued, "we thought that home movies of each other as puppies would be the best way to do so."

Peter then put down the white board and looked at the two dogs.

"What's the matter, guys?" he asked. "Did you two lose your voices or something?"

Brian whispered something into Vinny's ear without Peter knowing what it is. He then covered his mouth while Vinny ad-libbed what Brian was saying with his to make it look like Brian was talking in his own body.

"Actually, Peter," Brian said, "we wanted to spend some time getting to know one another."

The two dogs then did the other way around.

"Yes," Vinny added. "Uh, Brian took me to the Clam so we'd try each other's drinks. I enjoyed Brian's martini while Brian had a disaronno."

Long silence. Afterwards, Peter responded, "Oh. Well, I hope you enjoyed your time."

Without Peter knowing the two dogs switched bodies, they said, in unison, "Thanks, Peter. We _did_ enjoy it.

Stewie watched the whole thing in content from the stairs.

* * *

Later, in Stewie's room, the two dogs held the ball again. A flash of light emitted from the ball.

"So," Stewie began, "how'd you two enjoy this day in each other's collars?"

Brian, now back in his own body, responded, "It was amazing."

"Yeah," Vinny added, back in his own body, as well. "It was good bein' Brian for a day. I got to enjoy a martini."

"And I got to enjoy a disaronno," Brian said. "Being Vinny was also a good experience for me."

"Glad to hear it," Stewie said. "Maybe you two are ready for Jasper and N.B.'s visit."

"How'd you know about the upcoming visit?" both dogs asked.

"Oh," Stewie began, hands clasped behind his back, "just a guess."

"Any chance you'll try this experiment on _them_?" Vinny asked.

Stewie thought for a moment. "Hmmm, maybe."

* * *

Friday came, and both Jasper and New Brian had arrived at the airport. The entire Griffin family had waited for the two. Brian and Vinny were the first to greet them.

"Jasper, New Brian," Brian greeted. "Glad you two decided to come."

"Thanks, Brian," Jasper replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah," New Brian added. "And it's nice to see that you guys are a family of seven."

Vinny chuckled. "It's nice to see you guys in person."

"Thanks, Vinny," Jasper said, shaking his hand. "It's so great that we four can be together."

"I know," Vinny agreed.

"So, guys," New Brian began, "anything fun we can do while we're here?"

"Don't worry, N.B.," Brian replied. "Vinny and I have something planned, and so does Stewie."

"Really?" New Brian replied back. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Brian said.

* * *

The following afternoon, in Stewie's bedroom, the baby had already switched Jasper and New Brian's bodies, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Well," New Brian said in Jasper's voice, "this seems okay to me."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed in New Brian's voice. "This would be an opportunity for us to do what the other likes to do in each other's bodies. I wonder how it affected Brian and Vinny when you did it on them."

"Let's just say," Stewie began, "they took it well."

* * *

Around the same time at the Clam, Jerome again served for Brian and Vinny.

"So," Jerome began, "what'll it be, boys? I bet you want what you'll usually get, right?"

A second of silence.

"Actually, Jerome," Brian responded, "I'll have a disaronno today."

"And I'll have a dry martini," Vinny added.

"Okay, boys," Jerome replied. "You know, it's actually a little strange you two are gonna have each other's favorites."

"Aw, we just thought we'd try some'n new for a change," Vinny assured.

"Yeah," Brian added.

* * *

The End


End file.
